Tactische nucleaire wapens.
Tactische nucleaire wapens zijn nucleaire en thermo-nucleaire middelen die bedoeld zijn voor gebruik op of in de onmiddellijke nabijheid van het strijdtoneel. Dit kan ofwel defensief zijn, om een belangrijke aanval te verstoren, of offensief, om het pad vrij te maken voor een doorbraak in de vijandelijke linies. thumb|left|300px|De 58e Tactische Raket Groep die van januari 1959 tot 1962 in Korea was gestationeerd, was gevechtsgereed met zestig TM-61C Mace raketten. Deze had een bereik van 2255 km.Tactische nucleaire wapens bestaan uit ballistische raketten, kruisraketten, artillerieraketten, artilleriegeschut met groot kaliber, ADM (Atomic Demolition Munition) en lucht-gelanceerde zwaartekracht-bommen. Deze wapens worden doorgaans gedefinieerd als korteafstandswapens (meestal minder dan 500 km) met een relatief laag vermogen. Dit vermogen ligt meestal lager dan 200 kT, hoewel er ook 'mini-nukes' met zeer laag vermogen en aanzienlijk grotere raketkoppen zijn ontwikkeld. De wapens zijn eenvoudig mee te voeren om snelle inzet te waarborgen en hebben de flexibiliteit voor wisselende doelselectie. De militaire reden voor de ontwikkeling van tactische nucleaire wapens was, en dit zal ook in de eerste jaren van de 21e eeuw zo blijven, de behoefte om de tekortkomingen in het conventionele wapenarsenaal te overbruggen teneinde de tegenstander te kunnen evenaren. Net toen de Sovjet-Unie de drastische terugloop in zijn conventionele capaciteiten tijdens de periode na de Koude Oorlog probeerde te herstellen, ontwikkelden de VS en de NAVO-bondgenoten in de vroege jaren vijftig de tactische nucleaire wapens, om een vuist te kunnen bieden tegen het Russische overwicht in tanks, artillerie en infanterie. Drie aannames De beslissing van Amerika om tactische nucleaire wapens te ontwikkelen - dat streng aan regels gebonden was - waren gebaseerd op drie aannames. Ten eerste geloofde Washington dat het in de nabije toekomst een monopolie op tactische nucleaire wapens zou hebben, hoewel dit erg kort door de bocht bleek toen de Sovjet-Unie zijn eigen tactische nucleaire wapens eind jaren vijftig in het veld begon te brengen. Ten tweede was er de veronderstelling dat de tactische nucleaire wapens voornamelijk defensief zouden zijn en ingezet zouden worden tegen Sovjettroepen als die zich gereed maakten voor een invasie van West-Europa. Deze veronderstelling moest worden losgelaten toen bleek dat het Rode Leger dergelijke wapens al had opgenomen in hun offensieve gevechtsplannen. Of de NAVO nou wel of niet op tactische nucleaire wapens over zou stappen; Moskou had al de beschikking over 205 Scud-raketten, 380 korte-afstandsraketten en 155 luchtbommen voor hun aanval op het centrale front in West-Duitsland. Ze werden ingezet als traditionele artillerie, zij het op een veel grotere schaal. De Russische tactische nucleaire wapens moesten een gat slaan in de NAVO-troepen zodat het Rode Leger op kon rukken naar Parijs en de havens bij het Kanaal. Ten derde dacht Washington dat het relatief lage vermogen en de steeds toenemende accuretesse van de tactische nucleaire wapens zijdelingse schade zou beperken. Dit bleek al heel gauw onjuist te zijn tijdens de eerste grootscheepse oefenoperaties met de nieuwe wapens. Oefening Carte Blance in 1955 omvatte de theoretische ontsteking van 355 tactische nucleaire wapens binnen twee dagen tijd. Dit zou volgens rekenmodellen uit die tijd in 1,7 miljoen Duitse burgerslachtoffers en 3,5 miljoen gewonden resulteren. Dit enorm hoge aantal slachtoffers was met name zo verontrustend omdat er nog geen rekening was gehouden met de stralingseffecten van een Russische nucleaire vergeldingsactie. Rol na de Koude Oorlog thumb|left|300px|Tijdens de Koude Oorlog voorzagen alle plannen van het Warschaupact in de inzet van tactische nucleaire wapens als de SS-21 'Tochka' en de SS-23 'Spider', dit is een SS-23 'Spider'.In 2002 kreeg Amerika opnieuw interesse in tactische nucleaire wapens. Toen de dreiging van een grote oorlog met Rusland in 1991 weg was geëbd na de beëindiging van de Koude Oorlog, moest het Amerikaanse leger nieuwe en onverwachte uitdagingen onder ogen zien. De VS vertrouwden meer op technologie dan op mankracht en zochten daarom naar een manier om de problemen van beperkte en asymmetrische oorlogvoering te overkomen, dat het ontwerpen van een nieuwe generatie tactische nucleaire wapens die in staat zijn om elke onvoorziene gebeurtenis op het slagveld aan te kunnen. Onderzoekers zijn bezig met de constructie van een 'bunker-buster', met de naam Robust Nuclear Earth Penetrator. Ook wordt een familie van wapens met laag vermogen (minder dan 5 kT) ontworpen ter vernietiging van doelen en faciliteiten die bijna niet te treffen zijn door conventionele wapens of waarvan de kosten van de betreffende aanval anders torenhoog zouden zijn. De eerste tactische nucleaire wapens verschenen in 1952 toen de US Army met de 280-mm M65 gemotoriseerde houwitser kwam, die een 15 kT granaat kon afvuren over een afstand van dertig kilometer. De Russische reactie was traag maar onvermijdelijk; de 180-mm S-23 getrokken houwitser bereikte de eerste-lijnseenheden eind jaren zestig. Verbeterde capaciteit De komst van atoom- en thermonucleaire kernkoppen ontstak een wapenrace die veel gevaarlijker was dan die bij de ontwikkeling van nucleaire artilleriemunitie. Gebruik makend van het Duitse raketprogramma uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog, ontwikkelden zowel de VS als de Sovjet-Unie raketten als de V-1 en V-2. Amerika ontwikkelde drie klassen aan raketten: de Pershing II (lange en middel-langeafstand), en Honest John en Lance korteafstandswapens. De Sovjet raketontwikkeling liep meer door door elkaar heen: de Scud-A en Scud-B en SS-12 'Scaleboard' wapens hadden respectievelijk een berik van 150, 300 en 900 km, variërend van 5 kT (Scud-B) tot 500 kT (SS-12a en b). De supermachten verbeterden hun tactisch nucleaire wapencapaciteiten door middel van een nieuw scala middellange-afstandsraketten. De Russische 'Saber' trad in 1975 in dienst, acht jaar later gevolgd door de Amerikaanse BGM-109 Tomahawk kruisraket. Andere gebruikers Ook andere landen volgden de VS en de Sovjet-Unie, waarbij ze dezelfde beweegredenen rond de ontwikkeling van tactische nucleaire wapens hanteerden. China heeft heden ten dage beschikking over zo'n 130 tactische nucleaire wapens, Frankrijk 350, Indië tot35, Pakistan mogelijk tot 52 en Groot-Brittannië 200. Israël, wiens nucleaire capaciteiten altijd streng geheim zijn gebleven, heeft naar verluidt meer dan genoeg verrijkt uranium en plutonium voor rond de tweehonderd wapens. De VS hebben een atoomarsenaal van 1620 wapens, waarvan er 150 zijn ingezet in zeven Europese landen. Van Rusland is de huidige stand van zaken niet duidelijk. Waarschijnlijk heeft het land zo'n 3400 tactische nucleaire wapens gereed en daarnaast bestaat het vermoeden dat men nog 12.000 wapens heeft opgeslagen dan wel gereed voor vernietiging. Een snelle toename van atoomwapens, ofwel door eigen ontwikkeling of door diefstal van bestaande wapens, vormt een belangrijke uitdaging voor de beveiligingsmacht in de wereld na '11 september'. Rusland slecht onderhouden en inadequaat bewaakte arsenaal is een belangrijk doel voor terroristische organisaties die naar een methode zoeken om zich massavernietigingswapens te verschaffen. Tactische nucleaire wapens zijn per definitie makkelijk vervoerbaar en compact en dit verhoogt de kans dat een terroristische groepering een atoomwapen in het hart van een grote stad brengt zonder opgemerkt te worden. Links * B61 * The Birth of a Nuclear Bomb Categorie:Algemeen - Raketten en maritieme verdediging Categorie:Raketten en maritieme verdediging